<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Spy?? He's Supposed to be Dead! by madbug</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994257">A Spy?? He's Supposed to be Dead!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/madbug/pseuds/madbug'>madbug</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avatar, Avatar the Last Airbender, Bloodbending, Death Threats, Fake Deaths, Kyoshi Warrior Sokka, M/M, Minor Character Deaths, Multichapter, Political tension, Post canon, Sokka and Ty-Lee are bros, Spies, Swearing, Will Tag More as I write, Zukka Spy AU, Zukka Spymaster AU, airships exist, fake death, first work in this fandom, mentions of bloodbending, sokka is the smartest dumb boy to exist, sokka might be a socialist, spymaster au, zukka - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:47:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/madbug/pseuds/madbug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ambassador/Prince Sokka is dead. Killed by group of rebels who want to destroy the fire nation monarchy to target Firelord Zuko.</p><p>Unfortunately for them, Sokka didn't get the message. He is alive (not well) and working against them from the inside.<br/>Also he had to give up the space sword and he's pretty salty about that, but he's going to do everything he can to fight the rebels from the inside and save Zuko, but as one reader put it, Sokka is "genius in a stupid way."</p><p>Oh and Ty-Lee got dragged into this whole mess too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka &amp; Suki (Avatar), Sokka &amp; Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong &amp; Sokka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Wanted: Dead (or Alive)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAndromedaRecord/gifts">TheAndromedaRecord</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537900">fan and sword, lover and spy</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAndromedaRecord/pseuds/TheAndromedaRecord">TheAndromedaRecord</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by <a href="https://zukkababey.tumblr.com/post/622998361388236800/regarding-the-rumors-i-will-deny-into-my-dying"> this tumblr post </a></p><p>I edited the AU a little bit so that Sokka and Ty-Lee are spies together, but its mostly the same.</p><p>Also, imagine the title being said by Yzma from the emperor's new groove. It adds comedic effect.</p><p>Yeah this is the first thing I've written in this fandom so be nice, I've watched the show like four times since may.</p><p>Also, like I know air ships barely exist in Avatar the Last Airbender, theyre more in LOK, but for the purposes of this story they exist.</p><p>Also, I kept switching between Suki and Ty-Lee as Sokka's guard before deciding on Ty-Lee, but just in case it says Suki in chapter one, I mean Ty-Lee</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sokka felt like he was being watched.</p><p>He was of course, by Ty-Lee and a couple other Kyoshi warriors, handpicked by Suki, but it felt like more than that. It wasn't just the pressure of being an ambassador, or the extra attention he got from being a Fire Nation Citizen in Ba Sing Se.</p><p>He had a feeling, like when Azula had followed the avatar for days. A tingling on the back of his neck. His Sokka sense, as Katara called it. He had a knack for recognizing danger before it happened. </p><p>Whatever it was, it meant there was trouble.</p><p>He, as ambassador for the Water Tribe and Fire Nation, had been sent to the Earth Kingdom to attend an important meeting, while Zuko dealt with the unrest at home.</p><p>Home. It was strange to think that Sokka had traveled around the world, and found his home in the place he (had) hated most.</p><p>Fire Nation soldiers had killed his mother and destroyed his hometown. Of course he hated the place, but then he met Zuko, (when he offered to teach Aang fire bending, not the countless times he tried to kill the Gaang, which really made a bad first impression) and everything changed. </p><p>Their marriage had been purely political, a unification of the Fire Nation and Southern Water Tribe. It sent a message that all people, of every nation, benders and non-benders could get along. </p><p>Their love was not. It was real, it was strong, and Sokka missed Zuko even though he'd only been gone for a few days. He dreamt of seeing Zuko's face again, hugging him when he finally got home. </p><p>Ty-Lee, the Kyoshi Warrior had been assigned to be his personal guard, and had walked with him as he explored the city. </p><p>The upper ring had the finest meats, freshest vegetable, the best food Sokka could buy. And buy he did, after finding a certain Cabbage Merchant and making a generous donation. He bought as much food as he and Ty-Lee could carry, and brought it to the lowest ring, distributing it to those who needed it most. Had Katara been with him, she would've cleaned their water, and Toph could've helped rebuild the houses (out of stone). </p><p>Sokka wasn't a communist, but he believed that everyone should have access to food and water. He grew up in the Southern Water Tribe, where food was scarce, and he didn't want anyone to have to go through that. Sokka believed that all people were equal, and should be treated justly.</p><p>The city walls should come down. Citizens should be able to work whatever jobs they want. They should not be confined to the life they were born into.</p><p>Sokka wanted to destroy the monarchy, both in the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom, and Zuko supported him. They wanted an era of peace and equality. It wasn't fair that some people live in palaces while others are on the streets.</p><p>Sokka came to Ba Sing Se to tell the Earth Queen what the people wanted, and unsurprisingly, it did not go over well. She refused to set up a more democratic system, with an elected group of advisors, as Zuko had (which was a step in the right direction).</p><p>Sokka strongly believed that one person could not rule on their own, but needed the whole community's input to do so successfully.</p><p>It was his beliefs that made him unpopular among the elite in Ba Sing Se. They believed that their queen was chosen by the spirits. They believed that he was a Fire Nation Spy trying to destroy the He heard the whispers, he knew the rumors, understood the risks. If he had been visiting the Southern Water Tribe, he would not need three Kyoshi Warriors guarding him. </p><p>After giving food to as many people as he could, Sokka and Ty-Lee returned to their air-ship, where two Kyoshi Warriors stood watch. Ty-Lee signaled them to come inside, after Sokka.</p><p>He stepped into the air-ship and let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding.</p><p>Finally, it was time to go home.</p><p>He made his way towards the front of the ship, to the control panel, as Ty-Lee followed closely behind.</p><p>Sokka made a move to sit in the pilot's seat, but Ty-Lee stopped him.</p><p>"What was that for?"</p><p>"Don't panic," Ty-Lee whispered, "but I'm pretty sure we're under an attack."</p><p>"We're always under attack."</p><p>"Sokka, I've never seen those Kyoshi Warriors in my life."</p><p>"I thought that Taki and Jyn were standing guard."</p><p>Ty-Lee shook her head. "It definitely wasn't them. I have no idea who they are, but if they aren't trying to kill us I am going to have to ask how they did the eyeliner so perfectly. My hands always shake and it never quite turns out-."</p><p>"Ty-Lee, focus. We're under an attack."</p><p>"We can handle them. They know I'm a Kyoshi Warrior, but they don't know that you can fight. They probably don't know that I can Chi-Block. We've got more than a few tricks up our sleeves."</p><p>"I don't have sleeves."</p><p>"Fine, you've got some tricks up your arm-wraps, what are those called?"</p><p>"Its a traditional Water Tribe fashion. The arm-wraps insulate and protect from the cold-"</p><p>"Fascinating, let's focus on not dying."</p><p>"Should I grab my boomerang?"</p><p>She looked at him. "We're inside an airship."</p><p>"So that's a yes?"</p><p>"No, dummy, grab your space sword." </p><p>"Oh right." Sokka dug his sword bag out from under the dashboard of the air-ship. "Now what?"</p><p>"Act casual. We don't want them to know that we know."</p><p>"Wouldn't it be easier to just attack them now, before they attack us?"</p><p>"No, we should figure out what they want first." </p><p>After a brief planning period, Sokka turned on the engine, and right on schedule, the two "Kyoshi Warriors" walked into the control room.</p><p>"Aren't you supposed to be closing the doors?" Ty-Lee asked. </p><p>One of them pulled out her blades. "Actually no. I'm supposed to be killing you."</p><p>Ty-Lee held her sword defensively. "</p><p>The other girl leapt forward, and Ty-Lee countered.</p><p>"You seem like a worthy opponent. It'd be a shame to kill you."</p><p>"It'd be a shame to die." </p><p>"Really, you're just collateral damage. If you'd just let us kill him, we could probably let you go."</p><p>"Yeah, not going to happen." Ty-Lee disarmed her opponent, and held her knife against their neck. "Who are you and what do you want?"</p><p>The fake Kyoshi warrior kicked her and tried to make a run for it. She fled the control room, and Ty-Lee chased her around the air-ship, never more than a step behind.</p><p>Ty-Lee flipped mid-air and chi-blocked them, preventing them from moving. "Talk."</p><p>"You're just like the rest of those back-stabbing fire nation supporters. After they burned down our village, we had nothing. They didn't lift a finger to help us." She spat out.</p><p>"Oh I'm not from Kyoshi Island."</p><p>"You're a warrior. Like me. When Suki brought the others to Ba Sing Se, I abandoned the Warriors to start my own life. Now you guard Fire Nation Royalty? You're traitors."</p><p>"I was actually born in the Fire Nation-" Ty-Lee shook her head. "Not helpful, I should stop talking." She readjusted her grip on her blade. "Tell me what you want."</p><p>"I want to destroy the Fire Nation. We want to destroy Emperor Zuko. Long Live the Queen."</p><p>Before Ty-Lee could react, the fake warrior grabbed Ty-Lee's blade and plunged it into her throat.</p><p>She shrugged. "Well, that conversation is over."</p><p>Ty-Lee picked up the other girl's katana, which had been dropped on the floor, and had less blood than her own, and walked back to the control room to check on Sokka.</p><p>...</p><p>Sokka held his own pretty well.</p><p>He had managed to disarm his opponent, had them pinned up against the wall, and was interrogating them, trying to find out information. </p><p>Ty-Lee cleared her throat. "Its useless. They won't talk."</p><p>"Where's the other one."</p><p>"She kinda-" Ty-Lee made a cutting motion across her neck. "I couldn't stop her."</p><p>Sokka lowered his sword. "If I let you go, will you try to kill me?"</p><p>"Of course. Long live the Queen."</p><p>"Wrong answer."</p><p>Ty-Lee stood on one side, Sokka on the other. Both of them holding swords.</p><p>They asked questions, and the warrior smirked. "I am not alone. If you are not captured within the hour, the whole organization will flood this ship. Defeating you is key to defeating Zuko. And you two can't possibly fight off everyone."</p><p>They couldn't. Not with Ty-Lee's minor stab wound and Sokka's ankle, which he had rolled during the fight. He was already shifting his weight weirdly, limping.</p><p>Ty-Lee slit the warrior's throat.</p><p>"What was that for? I was getting information-"</p><p>"She was clearly stalling. We need to move. Fast. We don't know how many more of them there are."</p><p>"We can't just make a run for it." Sokka frowned. "They could be surrounding the perimeter. We have nowhere to go."</p><p>"Well, there is one option."</p><p>Sokka looked around. "What is it?"</p><p>Ty-Lee smirked. "How do you feel about cross-dressing?"</p><p>...</p><p>Sokka's eyeliner was a little wobbly, but passable, thanks to Ty-Lee. And be had fought with the Kyoshi warriors enough to know his way around the uniform. He was adequate at using the fan and blades. They were no boomerang and space sword, but he was a formidable opponent.</p><p>And, between the makeup and letting his hair down, he was unrecognizable.</p><p>After changing into the Kyoshi warrior uniform and make-up, Sokka threw his clothes in a bag with his boomerang.</p><p>"You're forgetting something." Ty-Lee tapped her neck.</p><p>"Oh. Right." Sokka undid his necklace, the traditional tribe betrothal necklace, gifted to him by Zuko as a sign of international unity and placed it with the rest of his clothes. Whatever was going on, they couldn't afford to be caught alive.</p><p>As Sokka was wondering about death, Ty-Lee started pouring engine fluid all over the floor.</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>"Hiding the evidence. They wanted you dead, Sokka, I'm pretty sure they'd want to see the bodies."</p><p>"You're making it unrecognizable. You're going to set the ship on fire."</p><p>"Exactly." </p><p>"But Won't it like, explode? We've got to get out of here." Sokka made a move for the door.</p><p>"Do you trust me?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Move." Ty-Lee lit a match. "Now."</p><p>As she dropped it on the ground, Sokka dragged her behind him. Together, they bolted out of the airship. </p><p>His feet hit the ground, as the airship exploded behind them, sending them flying through the air. They tumbled for a couple hundred yards, before finally stopping at the feet of a crowd.</p><p>A man, the leader, stepped in front. "Is it done?"</p><p>Sokka stood up slowly, swaying from side to side. His ears were ringing from the blast. He wasn't quite sure if he had heard the man correctly. "Is- is what done?"</p><p>"Ambassador Sokka? Did you kill him?"</p><p>Sokka looked at Ty-Lee, passed out on the ground. She was bleeding, and he could barely stand. If they didn't get some medical attention soon, they would really be dead. </p><p>He swallowed and looked around. Any one of the people standing in front of him would not hesitate to kill him if they knew the truth. He closed his eyes and took a breath. "Yes."</p><p>A cheer rose up from the crowd.</p><p>"You went against protocol."</p><p>"I did what I had to." Sokka shook his head. "There was no other way."</p><p>"At least you did what had to be done. You have done a great deed for the world."</p><p>Wow these people really hated him, but they were spilling information left and right. If he stayed with them long enough, he could sabotage them from the inside, and save Zuko. </p><p>They would never see it coming.</p><p>"What's in the bag?"</p><p>Sokka hadn't realized he still had the bag of evidence.</p><p>"Evidence? Let me see."</p><p><em>Shit</em> He didn't mean to say that out loud. Seeing no other option, Sokka tossed the bag at the other man's feet.</p><p>He immediately began rifling through it. "You got his clothes. And his boomerang. He wouldn't be caught dead without it."</p><p>Sokka tried to act natural. "I just grabbed whatever seemed important."</p><p>"Where is it?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Anything that proves it's Sokka. You blew him to bits. Even if they can find him, he will be unidentifiable. We need his sword or his-"</p><p>"I like this sword." It was strapped to Sokka's back. Hopefully that wouldn't be a problem.</p><p>"That's not part of the plan."</p><p>"Its a good sword, it's not like he's going to use it." Seeing blank faces, Sokka explained, "because he's dead? Someone should use it."</p><p>"Was that a joke?" The man chuckled. "I didn't know you were funny."</p><p>"Only when I'm in a good mood." Sokka winced. He was in pain all over, but his head and ankle needed immediate attention. It hurt to stand.</p><p>"I didn't know that was possible."</p><p>"I guess there's a lot you don't know about me. I'm keeping the sword." He was already leaving everything behind. At least the betrothal necklace would be safe with Zuko.</p><p>"We should use the gifts we have been granted, to send a message. That sword sends the strongest message of all." The man stuck his arm in Sokka's bag once more. "Aha! Do you know what this is?"</p><p>"Necklace?"</p><p>"Exactly. Its the betrothal necklace. We send this and the boomerang to Zuko so that he gets the message."</p><p>"What message?" Sokka mumbled.</p><p>"The one we've been trying to send since the end of the war."</p><p>"I don't know who you people are..." his vision was starting to go fuzzy. His head was throbbing. Ty-Lee was still out. It was not looking good.,</p><p>"We're your brothers and sisters in arms. You wanted revenge against the fire nation, and we are going to get that.</p><p>Sokka groaned. "I think I hit my head."</p><p>"We will get you to some medics, and then, its time for a celebration. Now that Prince Sokka and the strongest of the Kyoshi warriors are dead, getting to Zuko will be child's play."</p><p>"Zuko..."</p><p>"Don't worry, Zuko will be gone soon enough. And then, we can finally achieve what we've dreamed of for so long-"</p><p>Sokka fell over and everything went black. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Wake me up (wake me up inside)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sokka wakes up in an unfamiliar place with one (1) familiar face.<br/>it's not a friendly one.<br/>Ty-Lee is still unconscious as Sokka starts to plot a sabotage.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a heads up, most likely, I Will not be updating every day, unless I'm super inspired. I think I'll update at least one a week, I don't have a consistent update schedule, as I'm still trying to figure out my life schedule lol.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Sokka noticed when he woke up was that his super awesome space sword was missing.</p><p>Actually, first he noticed his headache and ankle pain, and saw the right wrap around his ankle. He didn't think about the sword until the next time he woke up.</p><p>He was in an unfamiliar room, on an unfamiliar cot. There were no windows, and one door. He was the only one in the room. </p><p>He sat up quickly and the room began to spin. His vision went blurry as he tried to process. The lights were really bright and sounds overwhelming. </p><p>An unknown woman rushed into the room. "Kyoshi, you're awake!"</p><p>Everything about her was blurry. She had no distinguishable features. She might've been doing backflips, or Sokka was losing it. It was like Sokka drank another dose of cactus juice and he was going crazy.</p><p>"Kyoshi... you don't look too good."</p><p>Sokka didn't feel too good. It was times like these that he really missed Katara. She was an annoying younger sister, but her healing powers were *chef's kiss* perfection. Sokka hadn't felt this rough in years.</p><p>He opened his mouth to speak, but threw up and passed out again.</p><p>...</p><p>The next time Sokka woke up, he didn't immediately feel like he was going to pass out.</p><p>Did his head hurt? Yes.</p><p>Did he still have no idea where he was? Absolutely.</p><p>Was he still in pain? Yes, but not as much.</p><p>He was improving, which was good. He had no idea how long it had been, or where Ty-Lee was. Hopefully, she was in better condition than him. </p><p>He sat up, successfully, and looked around, trying to gain some insight on where he was. Based on the walls, and general aesthetic of the room, he guessed he was probably still somewhere in the Earth Kingdom, perhaps close to where he had been "killed."</p><p>A woman, no older than Katara, who wore a Northern Water Tribe betrothal necklace came into the room. "Kyoshi, it's good to see that you're awake. I was worried that my healing wasn't working."</p><p>Sokka checked to make sure there was no one else. In his dumbest move yet, he asked, "You know my name's not actually Kyoshi, right?"</p><p>She touched her face. "You're a Kyoshi Warrior."</p><p>Sokka brought a hand up to his cheek, feeling the paint on it. "I guess, yeah, but that's not my name. I'm-"</p><p>"You must've hit your head harder than we thought if you're going to just give out your name like that, there could be people listening. I know who you are, <em>Kiki.</em> </p><p>For the record, Sokka knew that wasn't his name, but she was holding a very visible knife and his head hurt, so he knew he was in no position to argue. "Hit my head? How long was I out."</p><p>"Its been a couple days. The chief wants to talk to you." She looked him up and down. "If you can walk that far."</p><p>"I think I can manage." He stood up with a grunt, his ankle throbbing whenever he put weight on it.</p><p>"Yeah, right." She handed him a stick. "Put your weight on this, not the leg. We need you to heal, so you can help when we initiate phase two."</p><p>"Phase two?" He asked, limping besides her in the hall.</p><p>"The attack at Ambassador Sokka's funeral. It's in less than a week."</p><p>That couldn't be right... he was Ambassador Sokka. </p><p>It all came rushing back to him. The air-ship. The attack. He had said he killed himself.... Ty-Lee.</p><p>"What happened to my..." he trailed off, not knowing who Ty-Lee was pretending to be, "my partner from the attack?"</p><p>"Lee?"</p><p>That was easy enough to remember. It was just half of Ty-Lee's real name. "Yeah, I guess so."</p><p>"She's still asleep, she lost a lot of blood. I think she's going to make a full recovery."</p><p>Sokka let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. "She's alive." </p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Why does the chief want to speak with me?"</p><p>"You personally killed Ambassador Sokka. Lee was assigned to kill his bodyguard, Suki. She had a personal vendetta against her or something."</p><p>Suki hadn't been his bodyguard, but that didn't seem like helpful or important information yet. "He wants to know how I killed Sokka?"</p><p>"He wants a full report of exactly what happened. We know it was a successful mission, but we have no details. Also, he needs an explanation as to why you two killed Sokka right away instead of capturing him, as planned."</p><p>Basically, he screwed up and the boss was pissed. Great. "Can't we wait to have this conversation until I'm not feeling like I died?"</p><p>"He needs to see you," she opened up a doorway, "now. Good luck. He's scary when he's unhappy."</p><p>Sokka hopped through the door, uncertain of what to do next. He couldn't run away, he was in no condition to fight.</p><p>He just had to play along.</p><p>He limped towards the chairs in the middle of the room. At a desk, Sat a very tall man who looked like he could knock Sokka out in one punch (not that it would take much to knock Sokka out at the moment.</p><p>"Sit down Kiki." The boss sighed. "We have a lot to talk about."</p><p>Sokka sat down. "First of all, I'm sorry-"</p><p>His nametag had the name Jet but surely that wasn't right. Jet had... taken a big hit in Ba Sing Se. He couldn't've made it. "Sorry? You killed Ambassador Sokka. That was the main goal of your mission. Even better, you made it look like an accident."</p><p>"Yeah." Sokka nodded. "I'm still a little fuzzy on what happened after the explosion."</p><p>"You killed Sokka, and ran out of there. You and Lee are heroes to the cause."</p><p>"I've always wanted to be a hero." Sokka replied, dumbly. He had really dug himself into a hole here. There was no good way out. </p><p>Jet smirked. "We sent your little message to Zuko, and our sources tell us that he's devastated."</p><p>"Devastated?" Sokka felt touched. "Their marriage was purely political-"</p><p>"Not according to our sources. Without Sokka, Zuko is beginning to unravel. He's stepped down from power temporarily, and has been keeping to himself within the castle."</p><p>"So that's our next move? Kill Zuko?" Sokka gagged. There was no way that he was going to let these criminals kill his husband.</p><p>Jet nodded. "That's your next move. As a Kyoshi warrior, you'll fit right in with the palace guards, and you've taken out the strongest one. It'll be easy enough for you to slit his throat while he's sleeping."</p><p>Graphic. Sokka was not going to do that. "Got it."</p><p>"First, we are going to attend Sokka's funeral. That's when we make our move on the others."</p><p>"The others?"</p><p>"Toph Beifong, Katara, and the Avatar. Sources tell us that they will not be heavily guarded." This obviously wasn't the same Jet, since that one was in love with Katara and this one wanted to kill her.</p><p>If these people thought that they could attack Toph, they were in for a surprise. "Toph, the metal bender?"</p><p>"Yes. She's blind, she'll never see it coming."</p><p>These people knew nothing about Toph. Sokka couldn't wait to see her kick their butts. "I don't know if we can capture the Avatar."</p><p>"Strength in numbers. It won't just be you and Lee. We've been over this plan before. We sneak in, abduct the targets, and let chaos rise before we attack Zuko."</p><p>That gave Sokka more reason to stay. If he learned more about the plan, he would be better suited to sabotage. Also, he couldn't leave Ty-Lee alone with these psychos, even if he got a chance to escape. "Capture? Not kill?"</p><p>"Katara and I have some... unfinished business." Jet smirked. "You know how it is."</p><p>"Sure." Sokka had no idea how it was. Also, Jet was like unfairly hot. Completely evil and crazy yes, but hot. It was slightly distracting.</p><p>"We have to take them out to destabilize Zuko."</p><p>"And what if Azula shows up?" Sokka knew for a fact that if Zuko was taken out, Azula would reappear and claim the throne. Sokka was legally dead, and they had no next of kin.</p><p>Jet nodded. "You know the plan. We have to deal with the others before Zuko anyways."</p><p>Sokka was really feeling attacked. "So we're just targeting all of Sokka's friends? Who's next? His dad?"</p><p>"No. The Southern Water Tribe has kept to itself, attacking them this early on would be a meaningless battle."</p><p>That was somewhat a relief. At least one person that Sokka cared about didn't have a current assassination plot. "Also, what happened to my sword?"</p><p>"Your sword?"</p><p>"My space sword?" Sokka crossed his arms. "I could've sworn I had it with me."</p><p>"Just because you killed a guy, doesn't mean you get to keep his sword. We sent it back to Zuko, as a message."</p><p>"But it was such a cool sword-"</p><p>"It was too identifiable. If anyone saw you with that sword, we'd all be done for. A cool sword isn't worth the risk. You know that."</p><p>Right. He wasn't Sokka. As far as anyone knew, Sokka was dead. </p><p>"So, where are we right now?" Sokka shrugged. "Earth kingdom right? I'm really craving meat-"</p><p>Jet raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were vegetarian?"</p><p>This was going to be worse than Sokka thought. He could lie about his identity, but not eat meat? He really was going to suffer. "I am." </p><p>"But you just-"</p><p>"Just because I'm craving meat doesn't mean that I'm going to eat it..I'm hungry. I haven't eaten in days."</p><p>"Don't worry, we will get you all taken care of... As soon as you tell me exactly what happened on the air-ship."</p><p>Sokka gulped. "Where do I begin?"</p><p>"When Sokka arrived. I helped you get rid of the pesky guards outside the ship. I want to know what happened after you went inside."</p><p>"Right. Yes. I killed him." </p><p> "You make it sound so boring, like it's your job."</p><p>A thought occurred to him. "You are paying me, right?"</p><p>The boss chuckled. "You really are funny Kiki."</p><p>"Right, I'm fueled by only anger and revenge. Its not like I can have multiple personality traits, like liking swords." Sokka rolled his eyes. "Where was I?"</p><p>"Sokka boarded the air-ship with Suki and you made your attack."</p><p>"Right." Sokka nodded. "But it wasn't Suki with him."</p><p>Why was he sharing that. It wasn't helpful information. He shouldn't be helping the enemy. He was plotting against them.</p><p>"But our sources-"</p><p>"-were misinformed. That was a new Kyoshi warrior, I don't know who she was, but not Suki. Her fighting style was different. She almost got the better of Lee."</p><p>"Lee can tell me all about it when she's feeling better, now, tell me about Sokka."</p><p>"Right." Sokka took a breath. "He was standing in the control room, when I approached with my sword and fan."</p><p>"Did he look afraid?"</p><p>Sokka had been terrified. But he wanted a good reputation. "No. I don't think so. He threw his boomerang at me with the confidence of a man with better aim." </p><p>"He threw the boomerang?"</p><p>"It missed." Sokka's most embarrassing moment. Ty-Lee was right. Boomerangs don't come back indoors. "Then, he charged at me with his sword and we battled."</p><p>"You battled? That's it?"</p><p>"It was a lot. Also, I hit my head, its all a little fuzzy."</p><p>"How did you get the best of him?"</p><p>"I'm a trained warrior." Sokka smirked. "I'd like to keep my secrets."</p><p>"You choked him with his own betrothal necklace, didn't you?"</p><p>"What? No, that's-" Sokka almost said 'sick' but remembered he was supposed to be an assassin. Also, he might've left a bloodstain on the necklace when he ripped it off his throat.</p><p>"Genius, that's what it is."</p><p>"I choked him with the necklace, until he dropped his sword." Sokka lied. "From there, he fell to his knees and as he was gasping for breath, begging for mercy, I picked up his super awesome space sword and stabbed him with it."</p><p>"Ouch. Beaten by his own weapon."</p><p>"It seemed like a good way for that traitor to go. He would've killed me if I had let him live." Sokka nodded. "It's a shame I couldn't keep his weapon."</p><p>"We've been over this."</p><p>"Right."</p><p>"And you're sure he didn't make it out?"</p><p>"I slit his throat." Sokka winced, remembering the fallen warrior who attacked him. "Between that and the explosion, there's no way he made it out."</p><p>"Yeah, what was up with that?" Jet folded his arms. "You know we don't do explosions anymore. We aren't looking to draw too much attention."</p><p>He came up with a reasonable explanation. "Some sort of internal self-destruct countdown on the ship. Sokka initiated it as soon as we started fighting."</p><p>"He's smart. I'll give him that. He always has been. Too smart for his own good. If he had just agreed with me, things could've been easier. I almost feel bad for killing the guy."</p><p>"Did you know him personally?"</p><p>"Yeah." Jet closed his eyes. "I even dated his sister for a while."</p><p>"Tell me about Sokka." Was he narcissistic? Yes, probably. Did he really care about Jet's opinion of him? More than he should've.</p><p>"We met when we were younger. More similar. He was too smart, even back then. He wanted to take down the fire nation, and so did I. We just had slightly different methods of doing so."</p><p>That was not how Sokka would've described it, but it more or less confirmed that it was the same Jet from all those years ago. The one who was willing to go too far to attack the fire nation. He hadn't changed one bit. </p><p>Sokka yawned. "Can we get some food now? I'm starving."</p><p>"Only the best for our hero." Jet nodded. "You should check on Lee, see if she's up for a meeting tonight. All three of us."</p><p>"Understood." Sokka stood to leave the room.</p><p>"And Kiki?"</p><p>"Yeah?" They made eye contact. It was a weirdly intimate moment that Sokka did not entirely feel comfortable with. He was married to Zuko.</p><p>"I'll make sure that you and Lee personally get to kill Suki."</p><p>"Oh, I-"</p><p>"I know how much her betrayal hurt you two."</p><p>"Yep. So painful." Sokka nodded. "I really need some food."</p><p>On that awkward note, he limped out of there, until he ran into the water bender from before.</p><p>"Kiki? You're done with the meeting already?"</p><p>Was that unusual? Sokka couldn't draw too much attention to himself. He needed to act like Kiki would. Too bad he knew nothing about her.</p><p>"I'm hungry. Jet told me to get something to eat."</p><p>"Of course," she started down the hallway, "follow me. Anything for the hero who killed Sokka."</p><p>It was getting really weird hearing that phrase, especially because he was Sokka and very much alive.</p><p>Not for the first time that week, Sokka wondered what it would be like to really be dead.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments are always appreciated. Thank you for reading so far!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Highway to the Danger Zone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ty-Lee wakes up, and immediately recognizes the idiocy of Sokka's plans. Sokka plots a mission.<br/>A New hero joins the team. Hero being a loose term and team an even looser one.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahhh I feel like I'm getting Ty-Lee's character all wrong this is more like Suki. Ty-Lee tends to be more optimistic and here she's like "you're an idiot, Sokka we're going to die."<br/>There's one braincell between the two if them, and Ty-Lee usually has it.<br/>Idk it works with the story she's just ooc.<br/>I probably should've had Suki be Sokka's guard but it would complicate the plans I have for later chapters so here we are.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sokka's dinner (lunch? He had no idea what time of day it was) consisted of bread and steamed vegetables.</p><p>The bread was good, warn and fresh, the vegetable were... vegetables. They were limp and flavorless, boiled beyond recognition. They were chewy and unsatisfying. The broccoli-carrots weren't crunchy. The pepper-peas only had a hint of their usual spice.</p><p>Sokka craved more food, like meat or eggs, anything with more flavor, but he had to pretend to be a vegetarian. Revealing the truth would most likely get him killed. </p><p>He unenthusiastically ate his soggy vegetables that were slightly warmer than room temperature. Bleh. </p><p>"Sorry." The water bender who had been accompanying him shrugged. "I would've gotten you some meat if I could, protein helps with healing, but you know how the boss is about being vegetarian."</p><p>Sokka had no idea that Jet was vegetation. Good for him. He was free to choose that disappointing lifestyle. However, it was a cruel and unusual punishment to be an unwilling vegetarian.</p><p>It was at this point that Sokka decided the universe hated him. Not only was he (legally) dead, and without his super-cool space sword, he alone could stop a group of rebels from murdering all of his friends and family.</p><p>That seemed like enough karma for one day, but no, he also was deprived of meat. </p><p>After the flavorless meal, (with some assistance from the neighborhood waterbender), Sokka hobbled over to Ty-Lee's room, where she lay sleeping. </p><p>He really hoped it was sleeping.</p><p>He sat in a chair next to her cot, and tried to plan out what he would tell her when she woke up.</p><p>First of all, Ambassador Sokka was dead. They killed him. He was Kiki and she was Lee. They were working with the Freedom Fighters to destroy the Fire Nation.</p><p>It was funny because it was the exact opposite of who they really were. The irony was not lost on Sokka.</p><p>They had gotten themselves in quite the situation, and it had to be handled very delicately.</p><p>Luckily, Ty-Lee could do delicate. If Sokka had gotten into this situation with Toph, the whole place would be destroyed in moments. Toph couldn't do subtle. She couldn't play the long game.</p><p>Really, Sokka and Ty-Lee were a good team to stake out the rebels.</p><p>They could stay, heal, and gather information. Once they knew the whole plan, they could sabotage it from the inside, and save Zuko (and the others). </p><p>After some attempt at healing, the water bender left to give them some "personal space." (Sokka took a mental note to ask her for her name next time he saw her, he couldn't just keep calling her "water bender" in his head).</p><p>Ty-Lee was still asleep. Sokka did a quick check of her pulse to make sure that she was actually sleeping. Her breathing seemed normal, and she was no longer openly bleeding.</p><p>Progress.</p><p>Part of the long game was waiting.</p><p>If he wanted to get anything done, Sokka had to get good at waiting. </p><p>Waiting. Watching. Learning.</p><p>Also, at some point he needed to get his space sword back. Most likely, it was safe with Zuko, but if not, he would literally kill Jet. Regardless of peace treaty. </p><p>Also, Jet was planning murder (assassination? Sokka hadn't figured out Jet's reasoning for killing, other than general hatred of the fire nation. Maybe he had matured).</p><p>...</p><p>While Sokka was in a the middle of a long internal debate, Ty-Lee woke up. </p><p>She sat up slowly and looked around, before making eye contact with him. "You're not Taki... or Jyn."</p><p>"Lee," he said, in case anyone was listening, "follow my lead. Trust me, okay?"</p><p>"But I'm-"</p><p>"Trust me."</p><p>"Sokka?" She rubbed her eyes. "You look different."</p><p>"I'm Kiki." He did air quotes with his hands, trying to convey that he was actually Sokka. </p><p>"Nice eyeliner."</p><p>"Thanks. You helped me with it, and its been a couple days, honestly I was worried about the smudging-" Sokka frowned, "- hey! Are you making fun of me?"</p><p>"Maybe... what happened to Sokka?"</p><p>Sokka winked. "I slit his throat and you exploded the air-ship." He wasn't being subtle, but she didn't seem to get it.</p><p>"I think I'd remember that."</p><p>"I think you hit your head."</p><p>"I- oh..."</p><p>"What do you remember?"</p><p>"We got on the ship...There was an attack. I set everything on fire." Recognition dawned on her face and she frowned. "We made it out? Where are we? Fire Nation?"</p><p>"We're with the freedom fighters. Earth Kingdom, I think. I don't know how to get outside, so I'm not sure. Ambassador Sokka is dead."</p><p>"That's ridiculous. I see you standing in front of me."</p><p>"Lee, we can talk more later. Sokka is dead and I killed him." Sokka gave her a wink, which didn't help with the confusion.</p><p>"That's not right. I-"</p><p>"Its not safe to talk here Lee."</p><p>"I'm Lee?"</p><p>"Yep. And I'm Kiki, and, since you're awake, I'm supposed to tell you that the boss wants to have a meeting with us."</p><p>"The boss?"</p><p>"The man with the plans. He wants our help to take down the Fire Nation."</p><p>"Both of us?"</p><p>"Yep. He wants all the details about how we killed Sokka and Ty-Lee."</p><p>"We killed them?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Man, why is it that this kind of thing always seems to happen to you, <em>Kiki</em>."</p><p>Sokka shrugged. "I have no idea what you mean."</p><p>"You've dug yourself quite the hole. How are we supposed to get out?"</p><p>"I'm still working on it."</p><p>"Great." She laughed. "This is great. I'm going to die."</p><p>"No you're not. You've got me, and-"</p><p>Ty-Lee lowered her voice. "And we're in enemy territory. I've got a wound on my side and you can barely walk. Things aren't looking good, even if we can pretend to be other people."</p><p>"Trust me. We've got this." His voice cracked, like it didn't even believe in him. </p><p>"I know you, and you are a terrible liar."</p><p>"We just have to lie low and gather Intel."</p><p>"So- Kiki, we need to leave as soon as we get the chance. We've done enough." She shook her head. "I just don't understand why you want to stay here-"</p><p>"They're planning on killing Zuko." He blurted out. "We can't just leave."</p><p>She frowned. "... and you want to help them?"</p><p>"I-" Sokka felt a strange feeling on the back of his neck. He could feel someone staring at him, from the doorway. "We're trained warriors. We're the best fighters they've got. We can't abandon them now. Not when they're so close to the goal."</p><p>"Its dangerous. I don't think it's worth the risk. As your-" she bit her tongue.</p><p>Sokka knew she was going to say 'bodyguard,' but hesitated for some reason. They were being watched. "My what? Partner?"</p><p>"Right. As your partner, I think we both need to stay back from all the action. We're injured. We can let other people handle it."</p><p>"Other people don't understand-"</p><p>"Kiki. They'll be fine. We need to heal."</p><p>"I'm fine. I could totally win a fight right now."</p><p>"You do realize I saw you limp into the room, right? You're struggling. Right now, we can't fight anyone."</p><p>"We have to. Even if it kills us." Sokka gave her a small smile. "If I die, I want to die doing the right thing."</p><p>"You're an idiot."</p><p>The waterbender from before started slow-clapping from the doorway. "Beautiful speech."</p><p>Sokka spun around. "How long have you been there?"</p><p>"Long enough."</p><p>Ty-Lee coughed. "Not too long."</p><p>"Nice to formally meet you, Lee. I'm Yoshi." </p><p>"You two haven't met?" Sokka looked between them, confused. He thought Kiki and Lee were core members of this group. Apparently he was wrong.</p><p>"Not really. Maybe in passing. I've been healing her, but she doesn't talk in her sleep." Yoshi shrugged. "She only started working with us a week or so ago, after you introduced her to the boss, as a new recruit for the plan."</p><p>"Right. Yoshi." Sokka frowned. "Were you listening on our conversation?"</p><p>"Only a little."</p><p>"What did you hear?"</p><p>"Not much. I think its cute. You would do anything to reach your goal." </p><p>Sokka crossed his arms. "You don't know anything about me."</p><p>"I know that you're willing to do whatever it takes. So am I."</p><p>Sokka and Ty-Lee turned to each other. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"I want in."</p><p>"In on what?"</p><p>"Clearly, you two are planning a secret mission. I want in."</p><p>"Look, Yoshi," Sokka frowned, "I know how committed you are to the cause, but you aren't a trained fighter like me and Lee. I don't want to risk your life on a mission you don't care about."</p><p>"Suki, right?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"How do you know about Suki?"</p><p>"You guys are louder than you think. I know you guys want to attack her on your own terms."</p><p>"Yeah-" the glare Ty-Lee gave Sokka was colder than anything he'd ever seen. "I want to kill her myself."</p><p>She was really good at lying. "Yep." Sokka nodded. "She betrayed us. Very upset."</p><p>"You seem... off."</p><p>"I'm fine."</p><p>"He hit his head."</p><p>"I know. Oh! That reminds me." Yoshi waved her arms. "I'm not much of a fighter, but I've got a few tricks up my sleeve."</p><p>"Funny," Ty-Lee raised an eyebrow, "I used to say the same thing."</p><p>"Okay, first of all I can waterbend. I know you two are non-benders, but when you face the Fire Nation, it would be good to have a water bender on your side."</p><p>"Okay..." Sokka had no idea where she got her information from. The Kyoshi warriors were protecting the Fire Nation capitol, not fire benders.</p><p>"And?" Ty-Lee prompted, "just waterboarding won't be enough. I have a sword, a fan and in trained in several forms of combat."</p><p>"Same. I've learned swordfighting from the masters, I could kill with a boomerang. You've got to impress us."</p><p>"I'm also a healer. I could use some practice, but I healed you two enough to wake up. If either or you get messed up, I can make you functional again."</p><p>"That's certainly something."</p><p>Yoshi smiled. "I've always wanted to help people."</p><p>"How did you end up here? Why not in a hospital, where you can heal hundreds of people, or-"</p><p>"I used to work in a hospital. I was their best healer. They fired me." Yoshi didn't elaborate. </p><p>"Can I ask why?"</p><p>"Yeah, that's thing number 3, I can bloodbend."</p><p>Sokka felt his blood run cold. "You bloodbend?"</p><p>"I used bloodbending to heal people. At first, I just pulled the toxins out of their blood, or did some blood transfusions, for people who had had major injuries."</p><p>"Blood transfusion?" Ty-Lee asked.</p><p>"You take some blood from one person and give it to someone who's lost a lot. Messy." Sokka explained.</p><p>"Yeah, pretty much. How'd you know?"</p><p>"I- I've had a transfusion or two." He frowned. Katara had done it a few times, in emergencies, but she hated dealing with blood, even when she was giving her own blood to her brother. It made her feel guilty, like she was breaking the rules of nature. Sokka didn't quite understand, if he could bloodbend, he'd try to save everyone, he wouldn't feel guilty. Yoshi had none of that remorse. "But that's generally successful, why did they fire you?"</p><p>"I experimented a little bit." Yoshi shrugged. "I was just trying to figure things out. I realized that I could bend blood to stop someone's heart."</p><p>"That is terrifying, and I think I get why they fired you."</p><p>"Yoshi, promise me you'll never fight me."</p><p>"Kiki, we're friends. I'd never do that. And that's not what got me fired. I got fired when I realized I could restart hearts."</p><p>"Restart?"</p><p>"Like after they've died?"</p><p>"Yep. It has to be within a few hours of death, and I'm better at it closer to the full moon, but I can save people from death. Isn't that amazing?"</p><p>Ty-Lee shivered. "I still think its terrifying."</p><p>"Its how I saved you."</p><p>Sokka shook his head. "No. She was just asleep. That's-"</p><p>"That's why I was out for so long." Ty-Lee's eyes widened. "You restarted my heart, and it took a while for my brain to catch back up."</p><p>"You've got it!"</p><p>"Now I see how you could be useful on our team." Sokka scratched his head.</p><p>She had seemed so nice at first. Yoshi had reminded him of his sister, a waterbender who wanted to help. A healer. A gentle soul.</p><p>He had been completely wrong. </p><p>She was messing with fate. Stopping and restarting hearts went against everything that Katara (and by extension Sokka) believed in. Some things weren't supposed to be messed with. It was one thing to give a sick person some extra blood, it was another to restart a dead man's heart. </p><p>It was a long ethical dilemma that Sokka did not have the time to ponder.</p><p>"So, can I come with you guys?" </p><p>Sokka and Ty-Lee made eye contact. "No."</p><p>"Then I guess I'll have to tell the boss you're planning something behind his back. He won't be happy."</p><p>"Fine." Sokka sighed. "You can come with us on the mission, on one condition."</p><p>"Anything."</p><p>"If my heart stops, if die, don't restart it."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"If I go down, I want to stay down. Cheating death, it just feels wrong."</p><p>"No need to get all philosophical on me. I get it."</p><p>"You can't let her come with us." Ty-Lee groaned. </p><p>"What other choice do we have?"</p><p>"I mean, I probably won't kill you."</p><p>"That's reassuring."</p><p>"Also, I know how to get out of here and to the Fire Nation."</p><p>"We could use someone with directional skills."</p><p>"Best of all, if you really want revenge, when you kill Suki, I can restart her heart, and you can kill her again. As many times as you need."</p><p>That was not an image Sokka wanted to picture. </p><p>"We have to talk about it," Sokka looked at Ty-Lee, "privately, but I've think you'd make a good lookout."</p><p>Ty-Lee did not look happy with that.</p><p>A lookout? I'm way more skilled than-"</p><p>"I know." Sokka nodded. "You are. We can't risk losing you. You'll be the lookout while Ty-Lee and I sneak into the palace."</p><p>"Who's Ty-Lee?"</p><p>"I meant Lee."</p><p>"Oh, cool." Yoshi shrugged. "If you guys wanted to talk now, I can give you some space."</p><p>"Yeah, that'd be great." </p><p>Once the coast was clear, Ty-Lee frowned. "I want to scream."</p><p>"The feeling is mutual."</p><p>"You said you had a plan?"</p><p>"I was bluffing. I thought you'd come up with something."</p><p>"I thought you had something."</p><p>Sokka shook his head. "My mind is a void. Give me like five minutes."</p><p>"I have no idea how you can be so smart and so stupid at the same time."</p><p>"We'll be fine."</p><p>"Fine? If Yoshi finds out who we are-"</p><p>"She won't."</p><p>"I'm being realistic here, we can probably keep this charade up for a week. After that, we're done for."</p><p>"Well, they're planning on killing Zuko in five days, so I think we can make that work."</p><p>"You're insane."</p><p>"I know, but what other choice do we have?"</p><p>She frowned. "I don't like it."</p><p>"Neither do I, but it's our only option, Lee."</p><p>"We could run away-"</p><p>"Neither of us are in any condition to be running. We should stay where we are. We can gather a lot of info like this."</p><p>"Or we could die, and I need you alive."</p><p>"I am more than willing to die if it means that-"</p><p>"No. I won't let you." Ty-Lee took a breath. "We're going to save the world, and we will both make it back home."</p><p>"Hey, what day is it?"</p><p>"No idea, why?"</p><p>"Sokka's been dead for days. I'm pretty sure if Zuko sees me, he'll kill me."</p><p>"Yeah." Ty-Lee smirked. "If he doesn't, Suki or Katara will. Aang wouldn't, he's not violent, but he'd certainly lecture you. Toph would though."</p><p>"Toph doesn't care that much-"</p><p>"You'd be surprised." Ty-Lee shrugged. "And, if none of them kill you when this is all over, I will."</p><p>"You just said you needed me alive?"</p><p>"Yeah, because I want the satisfaction of killing you myself."</p><p>"You scare me sometimes."</p><p>"Good." Ty-Lee shook her head. "Fear is a powerful motivator."</p><p>"Was that supposed to be inspiring? Because it made me more scared."</p><p>"No it was supposed to motivate you. Find us a way out of the massive fucking hole you've dug or you'll really be scared."</p><p>"I don't like that."</p><p>"You weren't supposed to."</p><p>"I think I just peed my pants a little."</p><p>"Kiki?" Ty-Lee sighed.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Just shut up and come up with a plan to fix this mess."</p><p>"I'm working on it. Also, we should go talk to the boss."</p><p>"I don't want to."</p><p>"It didn't really seem like an optional meeting."</p><p>"Fun."</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"We are going to die."</p><p>"Quit being so pessimistic."</p><p>"I'm being realistic."</p><p>"Look, I've broken people out of the most secure Fire Nation Prison. This is child's play." He blinked. "I have three potential plans, depending on the schematics of this building, we could maybe tunnel out, or go through the vents. We've got options when we decide to leave."</p><p>"Kiki?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Sometimes I forget how scarily competent you are. You know, when you're not being a dipshit."</p><p>"Thanks, I think." Sokka frowned. "Hey, what did you call me?"</p><p>"Nothing." She quickly changed the subject. "We have to meet the boss?"</p><p>"Yeah. We've already met."</p><p>"Like recently?"</p><p>"He's an old friend of mine."</p><p>"Friend? He tried to kill you-"</p><p>"Its a loose term. I knew him, and I thought our goals aligned. he turned out to be a little more extreme than I was. He dated my sister at one point."</p><p>"Oh man." Ty-Lee whistled. "Not surprised. Your sister could have anyone she wants."</p><p>"What is that supposed to mean?"</p><p>"You know-"</p><p>"Are you into my sister?"</p><p>"Duh." Ty-Lee smiled. "I mean, who isn't?"</p><p>"I am very uncomfortable with the energy we've created here today." Sokka shook his head.</p><p>"I can change the subject if you'd like?"</p><p>"I'd like that."</p><p>"Great." Ty-Lee took a breath. "Has anyone ever told you you're an idiot?"</p><p>Sokka sighed. "Let's go talk to the boss."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My longest chapter yet. I should do other stuff but I'm procrastinating by writing this. Also, this is so fun to write, I love this au and these characters I should write more avatar stuff.</p><p>They should all be between 2,000 and 2,500 words per chapter, but this one went a bit above. It's mostly dialogue though, so it doesn't feel like 3000 words</p><p>What did you think?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so uncreative with names I just made Sokka Kiki, because that's half of Kyoshi and Ty-Lee is Lee because there's that joke in avatar about Lee being a common name, then I had to come up with another name and I was like uhhh Yoshi? And oof I totally forgot that <a href="https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yoshi"> this guy </a> is Yoshi and I'm dumb. </p><p>Anyways from now I can't think of Bloodbender Yoshi as anything other than a little green dinosaur.</p><p>Also sidenote: the name kyoshi means quiet and I think that's some real ironic name choice for avatar kyoshi.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After agreeing that Yoshi could join them on their secret mission (once they figured out what that was), Sokka and Ty-Lee made their way to Jet, for a meeting. </p><p>It wasn't quite clear what the goal or purpose of the meeting was, but they could figure it out as they went. If they had to supply information, they could blame their lack of knowledge on head injuries, an excuse that would only work for so long. </p><p>Eventually, something would slip.</p><p>As Sokka limped across the hall, he was dreading what would come. They could slip up, forget information, or reveal secrets. Jet could figure them out, and if he did, they were both dead.</p><p>Death was an option, but Sokka preferred life. So, apparently, did Ty-Lee. </p><p>They sat down in front of Jet, who looked smug. </p><p>"What made you so happy?" Sokka wanted to reach across the table and slap the smirk off of his face. Unfortunately, that would probably be out of character for Kiki and would get him killed. </p><p>"Your mission was a success. Sokka is gone!" Jet shrugged. "Isn't that enough reason to celebrate?"</p><p>"no?" Sokka's reply went largely ignored.</p><p>"Yes." Ty-Lee smiled, grabbing water off the table. "I'll raise a glass to that."</p><p>"Cheers." They clinked glasses before taking a tiny sip.</p><p>She was really good at pretending to be an evil assassin. It was terrifying. Sokka forgot how good she was at acting. It probably came with the whole "running away to join the circus" thing, but still, Ty-Lee was really good at pretending to be something she was not. </p><p>"...Kiki?" Jet asked, snapping Sokka out of his thoughts.</p><p>"What? Sorry,I spaced out for a moment there."</p><p>"I asked if everything was alright. You don't look too good." </p><p>Ty-Lee stared at Sokka. "Kiki's just been feeling off. It'll pass.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Sokka grabbed his glass of water and chugged the whole thing.</p><p>"Uh-"</p><p>His throat burned as he downed it, feeling like he was on fire. It had a bitter after taste that left him nauseous. After it all went down, Sokka coughed and gasped for air. "That wasn't water-"</p><p>"No it wasn't-" Jet grabbed a jug and poured some clear liquid into Sokka's glass, "- but that is."</p><p>"Thanks." Sokka took a small sip of the water, to clear his throat. "Sorry about that."</p><p>"Are you sure you're okay?" Jet chuckled. "I wouldn't want you betraying me after this."</p><p>There was a moment of awkward silence. Sokka and Ty-Lee made eye contact. Then Jet and Sokka made eye contact.</p><p>Sokka couldn't speak. He couldn't lie. He moved his hand to his waist, checking that his fan was there, ready to be used. He needed a backup plan in case things went badly.</p><p>Things seemed to be going badly.</p><p>The tension in the room was heavy, weighing down on each person individually.</p><p>Ty-Lee cut through the silence with laughter. "You know we'd never do that."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, you just don't seem as enthusiastic as usual." </p><p>"He's fine." Ty-Lee assured Jet. </p><p>"He?" Jet caught the slip-up</p><p>"Did I say he? I definitely meant she. I mean, look at her. Kiki is clearly a Kyoshi warrior." Ty-Lee recovered fast, but even Sokka could tell she was grasping at straws. </p><p>"That's-"</p><p>"Why are we doing this?" Sokka blurted out.</p><p>Ty-Lee kicked his shin under the table. "Shut up."</p><p>"That's what this is about?" Jet folded his arms. "You aren't loyal to the Freedom Fighters?"</p><p>"I am." Ty-Lee lied.</p><p>"What <em>are</em> we fighting for?" </p><p>"You know what we're fighting for." Ty-Lee glared at him. Maybe she was trying to send a message. "Freedom." Sokka was pretty sure her message was <em>shut up</em>.</p><p>"I know that." Sokka sighed. "Freedom is an idea. What's our actual goal?"</p><p>"We want freedom and equality, for all people." Jet clarified. "We want to destabilize the monarchy, get rid of the Fire Lord, the nations and eventually the walls of Ba Sing Se."</p><p>"Its a noble goal." Ty-Lee nodded.</p><p>Sokka agreed with Jet's ideals, in theory. "But that's what Sokka was doing too. He was advocating for citizen's rights "</p><p>"Was he?"</p><p>"-the only difference is he wasn't killing people."</p><p>Jet scoffed. "He was a puppet of the Fire Nation. Sokka didn't actually believe what he was saying, and even if he did, he was never going to accomplish anything. You did Sokka a favor by killing him."</p><p>Sokka's vision went red. "I'm not so sure that-"</p><p>"Kiki-" Ty-Lee placed a hand on his arm. "Calm down. I know you feel regret about killing Sokka-"</p><p>"So that's what this is? Guilt?" Jet raised an eyebrow. "You've never been guilty when I've asked you to kill before."</p><p>"I guess it's not as black and white as I hoped. Sokka seemed like a nice guy." Sokka shrugged. "I feel like, if you had given the guy a chance, he could've helped you accomplish your goals, nonviolently."</p><p>"No, he wouldn't have."</p><p>"Your goals aligned. Killing him was foolish-" Sokka insisted.</p><p>"It was genius. It makes him look like a martyr. It gives the movement more traction."</p><p>Sokka frowned. "You killed him for traction?" Technically, he was still alive, but the idea alone was offensive.</p><p><em>"You</em> killed him. Not me." Jet waved. "His blood is on your hands."</p><p>"It wasn't worth it-"</p><p>"It will be. When we have fairness for all citizens, Sokka will be remembered as a hero."</p><p>"He didn't have to die though-"</p><p>"Yes he did. He didn't have the stomach for this kind of thing."</p><p>"What kind of thing?"</p><p>"Murder. He fell for the avatar propaganda. His heart was in the right place, but he was never going to do what needed to be done."</p><p>"The ends don't justify the means. We've killed people, and for what?"</p><p>"You can't tell me that the freedom of the whole world isn't worth a few losses." Jet frowned. "Ideally, no one would die, but we don't live in an ideal world. There was no perfect solution."</p><p>"But Sokka-"</p><p>"Sokka is nothing like me. He was an idealist. And an idiot. I'm a realist."</p><p>That sounded a little too familiar. They were more alike than either boy was willing to admit. Ty-Lee facepalmed. </p><p>"I'll do what it takes. And that means killing the Firelord."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"Calm down Kiki." Ty-Lee was squeezing his hand, begging him not to break character. "We agree with you Jet."</p><p>"I agree. Everyone should be treated fairly." Sokka's words were steady and calm. He couldn't afford to get angry.</p><p>"Do you agree? Really?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"Are you committed to the cause?"</p><p>"You know I am."</p><p>"If given the opportunity, would you slit the Firelord's throat?"</p><p>All eyes were on Sokka. He took a breath and hesitated. "I-"</p><p>"Well, would you?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Good. Lets talk logistics."</p><p>"For what?"</p><p>"For the plan. The funeral is in five days. You two are going to sneak in early and take out the Kyoshi warriors. You should be able to blend in and get into the castle without problem. If you're feeling weak, and guilty just knock them out. We don't need to kill the Kyoshi Warriors, they're just collateral damage. And do what you want with Suki. That'll leave Zuko unprotected during the funeral. That's when the rest of us sneak in and do what needs to be done."</p><p>"Right. Collateral damage." Ty-Lee looked like she wanted to say more, but she didn't.</p><p>"Its perfect. We sneak in and mess things up before the main event." Sokka nodded. "Genius."</p><p>"Why are you so happy now?" Ty-Lee frowned at Sokka. </p><p>"Its all coming together." Sokka clapped. "I can get that sword back."</p><p>"The one you stole from Sokka? That's not your sword." Jet frowned. "If you go after it, don't get caught. That's not a risk we can afford."</p><p>"He's dead, it's not like he's going to use it. And it's a really cool sword."</p><p>"That's what you're thinking about?" Ty-Lee rolled her eyes. "The fate of the world is in our hands."</p><p>"I'm thinking about justice." The universe gave Sokka the sword for a reason. Now he had to fight to get it back.</p><p>Jet nodded. "You can finally bring justice to the name of Kyoshi Warrior. I know that's what you want."</p><p>It wasn't, Sokka had just been given the perfect opportunity to sneak in to the castle and warn everyone before the attack happened. He and Ty-Lee would be heroes. Zuko would live. </p><p>It took some weight off of his chest, having a plan. </p><p>Sokka frowned. "When do we move in?" </p><p>"You guys should infiltrate tomorrow. Blend in and gather intel."</p><p>"For four days?" </p><p>"You are Kyoshi warriors, act like it." Jet grabbed a scroll of paper with quills and ink. "Here, take this and give us updates. One of our people will always be right outside the palace gates. You two just have to blend in and act casual."</p><p>"We can do that." Sokka nodded. "They won't even realized that we're outsiders."</p><p>Ty-Lee "If we can't heal overnight, they're going to notice something's-" </p><p>"Don't worry about that." Jet smiled. "Yoshi can heal you."</p><p>Sokka and Ty-Lee shared a Look™. "Great."</p><p>"You have to lie low until the day of the funeral. That morning, you make your move. Take out Suki while she's sleeping, and deal with the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors."</p><p>"Got it Boss, we can definitely do that."</p><p>"Don't be too cocky, Kiki." Ty-Lee elbowed him. "We have to lie low first."</p><p>"Right okay. Sneak into the palace. Lie low. Take out the warriors. Then what?"</p><p>"Then-" Jet rubbed his hands together, "you two are going to tell Zuko that you've been appointed his official guards. Just you two."</p><p>"And we kill him?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Boring." Ty-Lee yawned.</p><p>"Follow him around all day. Gain his trust."</p><p>"Got it."</p><p>"Then, during the funeral, we strike." Jet listed off a bunch of people, each assigned to target a specific member of the gaang. Net himself was assigned Katara. Not surprising. "You two will stay undercover, and if Zuko escapes, go with him into hiding."</p><p>"And then kill him?"</p><p>"Yes. Kill him when he least expects it."</p><p>"I thought we were aiming to capture, not kill?"</p><p>"That's only for people who aren't members of the bourgeoisie. Zuko is oppressing people. Katara, not so much."</p><p>Ty-Lee frowned. "You really think you can win your old girlfriend back like this?"</p><p>Jet's face went red. "What? No. Of course not."</p><p>"I can read people, Jet. I don't blame you, Katara is hot-"</p><p>"Can we not talk about how hot Katara is?" Sokka mumbled.</p><p>"You don't think she's hot?" Jet blinked. "What are you, blind?"</p><p>"That would be Toph-"</p><p>"Nice one." Ty-Lee hi-fived him.</p><p>"-I'm just more into dudes."</p><p>"Don't be homophobic." Ty-Lee teased.</p><p>"I'm not." It took everything in Sokka not to shout, "im gay." Instead, he shrugged. "I just liked her brother more. That was great guy."</p><p>"You killed him." </p><p>"I know, and I wish I hadn't. I mean, did you see him. He was looking good."</p><p>Ty-Lee slapped Sokka.</p><p>"Ow, what was that for?"</p><p>"You're not allowed to thirst after a dead boy. Or yourself." After a pause, she added, "or the Firelord."</p><p>Jet stared.</p><p>"That last one was a joke." Ty-Lee and Sokka laughed.</p><p>"If I had feelings for Zuko, that would make this incredibly awkward."</p><p>"For sure."</p><p>"How can you like Sokka and not Katara? She's so much better."</p><p>Sokka shrugged. "I hear he had a nice sense of humor. I can appreciate that in a guy."</p><p>"I don't know," Jet sighed, "if you met her, you'd change your mind. She's beautiful and unstoppable. She has this fire within her that can't be put out. She's advocated for the less fortunate for as long as I've known her. Everything I do, has been for her. I want to marry her, have kids with her, you know?"</p><p>"I wouldn't change my mind. I can't see her like that." Sokka gagged a little bit.</p><p>Ty-Lee elbowed him again. "Its sweet, that you're slinging this for her but, don't take this the wrong way-"</p><p>"But?" Jet asked.</p><p>"-but I'm not sure that she would like you if she finds out you're responsible for killing her brother."</p><p>"Well," Jet crossed his arms, "I guess we just have to make sure she doesn't find out."</p><p>Sokka made a mental note to talk to Katara about Jet. He was unstable, unhinged. He didn't want him anywhere near his little sister.</p><p>...</p><p>The good news was, Sokka had a plan. A good, easy plan that would make the Freedom Fighters trust him until the last second. (As long as Suki/Zuko/Katara/Toph didn't kill him on sight... well, not sight for Toph, but-) almost too easy. </p><p>The bad news was, there was no secret mission to bring Yoshi on. It was going to be her job to sit outside the castle gates and collect messages and status updates from Kiki and Lee.</p><p>She wasn't very happy about it.</p><p>After she tried healing them for a bit, Sokka and Ty-Lee were left feeling very unusually sore, but the wound in Ty-Lee's side was gone and Sokka could walk without limping.</p><p>It was a major improvement, one that Sokka was grateful for. </p><p>If he had had to limp into the fire palace, he'd be dead before they realized who he was.</p><p>This way, he and Ty-Lee could blend in with the rest of the warriors.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sokka's plan... doesn't work out</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A lot of you said that things were going too well. You were rights.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, things seemed to be going perfectly for Sokka. He woke up, feeling well rested and alert. His ankle felt a little but sore, but it was significantly better than the previous day. He put on his Kyoshi Warrior Armor, double-checking that he had the fan and katana. </p><p>Everything was in it's place. </p><p>He even re-did his makeup in the mirror, getting passable eyeliner on the first try. </p><p>All he had to do was get Ty-Lee and enter the Fire Nation capitol and he would be home. </p><p>Jet had given them some maps, and they were only a few hours walk from the palace, in fire nation territory. </p><p>Sokka tied his shoes and walked down the hall to find Ty-Lee, completely asleep. She was laying on a bed, with smudged makeup. She had taken her armor off before she went to sleep, but it wasn't on the ground.</p><p>"Lee, wake up. We need to go." </p><p>Ty-Lee didn't even flinch. </p><p>Sokka tapped her shoulder. "C'mon. Get up. It's secret mission time."</p><p>No response.</p><p>He grabbed her shoulders and shook her, (probably a little harder than necessary), "This isn't funny."</p><p>She didn't move a muscle. </p><p>Sokka brought his hands to her wrist, feeling for a pulse. It was still there, but faint.</p><p>She was breathing. </p><p>There were footsteps in the hallway. "She's not going to wake up anytime soon."</p><p>Sokka whirled around. "Yoshi? What did you do to her?"</p><p>"Nothing serious. She'll be fine, probably."</p><p>"Probably?"</p><p>"I stopped her heart for less than a minute. She should wake up in a couple hours."</p><p>"A couple hours?"</p><p>"Minimum."</p><p>"I don't have a couple hours, I need her for the mission. We have to infiltrate the Kyoshi warriors. The plan was to leave now."</p><p>"About that..." Yoshi stepped fully into the room, where Sokka could see her, "there's been a slight change of plans."</p><p>Yoshi was wearing Ty-Lee's armor, and had tied her hair up in a bun. She had put on make-up, from Ty-Lee's bag, but the eyeliner was in the wrong order. She just looked off.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"I'm your new partner, what do you think?"</p><p>"I think," Sokka frowned, "that you look like a child pretending to be a Kyoshi Warrior. You aren't trained in battle like we are."</p><p>"You said I could come on your secret mission."</p><p>Sokka face-palmed, "I did say that, but its not a secret mission. We're working with Jet."</p><p>"I know, I talked to him."</p><p>"So why are you doing this? You could sabotage the whole plan?" Sokka wanted to scream. "You're going to screw it all up."</p><p>"I'm doing this, because we can't trust Lee."</p><p>Sokka blinked. "What? Of course we can."</p><p>"I know you and her used to be Kyoshi Warriors together, but we can't trust her."</p><p>"I trust her with my life. There's no one I'd rather have fighting by my side."</p><p>"Well, I don't trust her." Yoshi shrugged. "And neither does Jet. He said that she was acting strange in the meeting yesterday."</p><p>"She was? I didn't notice."</p><p>"He asked me to take her place. We're about the same size, I can fit into her armor."</p><p>"You can't take another person's armor."</p><p>"She's asleep, she's not going to use it."</p><p>"Its more than that." Sokka took a breath. "Being a Kyoshi Warrior is part of our culture. It has history, traditions. You have to earn your armor. Its not something you can just dress up as."</p><p>"I get it." Yoshi crossed her arms. "I'd be a little upset if you started wearing water-tribe arm wraps, but I'm not trying to offend you, I'm trying to change the world."</p><p>"Its about the principle of the thing."</p><p>"That's not what you said when you stole Sokka's sword."</p><p>"That's different."</p><p>"No, its really not."</p><p>"Lee isn't dead."</p><p>"Would it be better if she was?" Yoshi waved her hand, "I could just-"</p><p>"No! How could that make things better? What?"</p><p>"I don't know, you tell me."</p><p>Sokka took a deep, calming breath. "Look, I said I was going to do this mission with Lee, not you."</p><p>"Jet doesn't trust you either."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Yoshi lowered her voice. "I told him you were cool. You killed Sokka, of course you're on our side, but he said he's had bad feelings about you."</p><p>"Of course he has. Just because I don't like Jet as a person doesn't mean that I don't agree with him."</p><p>"Look, if you and I do this together, we will be heroes. Lee can stay here and heal, and if it turns out she's untrustworthy, like I suspect, she'll get justice, if not, it was just a precaution. Its no big deal."</p><p>"I can't do this with you."</p><p>"...maybe it's you that we can't trust."</p><p>"Of course you can trust me." Sokka's hands were sweating. This was it. They were going to find out that he was Sokka. He was going to die.</p><p>"I'm your partner on the mission."</p><p>"What choice do I have?"</p><p>"None."</p><p>"Ugh." Sokka groaned. "You better not get us imprisoned by the Kyoshi Warriors."</p><p>"I won't." She smiled. "If they attack us, I'll just kill them."</p><p>Sokka forgot about that part. He had to protect his friends. "No, we can't draw attention. If they attack us, we go quietly. Then we sit and plot escape."</p><p>"I could always water-bend us out?"</p><p>"Use bending as a last resort. We don't want them to know who we are."</p><p>"Got it. I'll only use it in life or death scenarios."</p><p>"Our main goal is to blend in, not to cause chaos."</p><p>"Not until right before the funeral."</p><p>"Right..."</p><p>Well, this really threw a wrench in Sokka's plan.</p><p>He couldn't just March up to the palace and shout that he was alive, Yoshi would kill him.</p><p>But Suki would probably realize that they weren't real Kyoshi warriors and maybe kill them, probably just throw them in jail, until she realized he was Sokka, and at that point she would kill him for being stupid.</p><p>Either way, Sokka probably had less than 24 hours to live.</p><p>And things weren't looking good for Ty-Lee either. </p><p>She'd either be killed as a traitor or imprisoned for conspiracy.</p><p>But things weren't all bad, maybe they would get a body for that funeral.</p><p>With no other choice, Sokka helped Yoshi pack her bag while Ty-Lee slept (and before they left, he checked her pulse).</p><p>Yoshi assured him that if they followed the plan and succeeded, no harm would come to her, but he didn't trust Jet. This was the Jet who was willing to flood an entire village to get at a few soldiers, the Jet who wanted Sokka (a guy who's ideas weren't that different than his) dead because of his relation to the fireworks.</p><p>So leaving Ty-Lee there, with them? </p><p>It felt like a trap. </p><p>He wrote her a note, tucking it in her hand. He didn't have much time to explain, and Yoshi was watching the whole time so he couldn't write any secret information.</p><p>He just hoped he could stall long enough that she woke up.</p><p>Yoshi was a powerful bender, a formidable opponent. She could kill someone without laying a hand on them. That was unheard of. Besides bending blood, she could fill someone's lungs with water, drowning them, or she could suck all the water out, like Katara did with flowers, but effectively turning a person into a raisin. A dead raisin.</p><p>(He had no proof, but he also felt like she had committed several accounts of tax fraud. He couldn't explain it, it just fit her character).</p><p>She could save people too. Ty-Lee was proof of that.</p><p>She seemed to mostly have good intentions, but she her mind was twisted. Yoshi wanted to make the world a better place. She believed the firelord was evil, like Jet and the rest of them. And, she wouldn't hesitate to kill Sokka if she found out who he really was. </p><p>Sokka gulped. </p><p>Yoshi was downright terrifying. </p><p>And he was leading her right towards the people that he was trying to protect.</p><p>As he and Yoshi began their trek to the firepalace, Sokka prayed that Ty-Lee would awake soon and get to the capitol before they did.</p><p>It was unlikely. But possible.</p><p>Otherwise, Yoshi was going to kill everyone Sokka ever loved or cared about and he would be helpless against her. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I thought I posted this already lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning for Some swearing, Zuko and Sokka fight.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sokka and Yoshi snuck into the Fire Nation Palace without any problem.</p><p>They walked with confidence and authority, Sokka said some lie about picking up groceries from the market and the guards at the gate let them in.</p><p>Once they were out of earshot, Yoshi started shaking. "Oh my gosh, we actually did it. We're in Kiki!"</p><p>Sokka elbowed her. "Calm down."</p><p>"We've gotten through the hardest part!"</p><p>"That was the easiest part." Sokka face-palmed. "Lee would've been more casual about this."</p><p>"I'm just excited. We're going to bring peace to the world."</p><p>"Of course we got in. We need to act like we belong so that no one gets suspicious."</p><p>"Right." She took a breath. "Where do we go now?"</p><p>"Oh, we-" Sokka froze. He knew what a Kyoshi Warrior would do on a break. They would head towards their rooms and take a nap, or head towards the kitchen for a snack, or spar in the yard. </p><p>Kiki wasn't supposed to know any of that. </p><p>"Well, you're the expert, Kiki, what should we do?"</p><p>Sokka's eyes locked on a group of five warriors training in the yard. "There, let's join them."</p><p>"What if-"</p><p>"We don't have time for what ifs." Sokka sighed. "Act like you belong, and they won't question it. There's so many warriors, it impossible to know them all."</p><p>That was a lie. There were 30 warriors and Sokka personally knew them all by name. </p><p>He was counting down the seconds until he came up with a good reason to ditch Yoshi. </p><p>Once he left her to his own devices, hopefully not killing anyone, he could find Suki or Zuko or someone and just explain everything that had happened. </p><p>The two of them casually made their way towards the warriors, when Sokka saw some movement in the corner of his eye.</p><p>He turned his head, to look over by the turtle-duck pond, and there, tossing bread-crumbs into the pond was...</p><p>"Zuko." Sokka froze, staring at the Firelord. Zuko's shoulders were shaking. If Sokka didn't know better, he'd think he was laughing.</p><p>But Sokka did know better.</p><p>He wanted nothing more than to run over and hug Zuko, to comfort him, to let him know he was alive, but if he broke character, the consequences would be disastrous.</p><p>Where was Aang and his energy-bending when you needed it. </p><p>Yoshi elbowed him. "Focus on blending in, remember?"</p><p>Sokka shook his head. "Right..."</p><p>He walked towards the Kyoshi warriors with a heavy heart. </p><p>They were practicing battle stances, something Sokka was familiar with. He blended right in, as they practiced moving fluidly. There were some new moves- flowy moves, that reminded Sokka of waterbending, but he caught on quickly. It was similar to the first style of fighting he had learned, only with less boomerang. He was able to go with the flow, blending in with the Kyoshi Warriors.</p><p>Yoshi did not. She kept stumbling, unaccustomed to moving in the heavy armor. She did not see the fan as an extension if her arm. </p><p>When they practiced swiping with their swords, Sokka found himself thinking about space-sword again. </p><p>If he had been (legally) alive, he would've kept it on his person. But Jet said it got sent back to Zuko. </p><p>Sokka had no idea what Zuko would do with his sword. Keep it, obviously, but where? Probably with the boomerang, not that that was helpful. Zuko himself preferred double blades, so it probably wasn't with him, but where?</p><p>Logically, Sokka knew that as soon as he revealed his identity (and snuck away from Yoshi), he would get his space-sword back, after some tears. </p><p>Katara, if she was here (which she probably was, she wouldn't miss his funeral), was going to scold him for faking his death. There would be a lot of crying, from Zuko, Katara, Aang, Suki, even Sokka himself.</p><p>Maybe even Toph would have a tear for Sokka. Maybe not though. She was definitely going to punch him when she found out he was alive. </p><p>The Kyoshi Warriors split into partners for sparring. Suki herself chose to spar with Yoshi, leaving Sokka on his own.</p><p>Giving him the perfect opportunity to see Zuko. </p><p>Slowly, he walked over, trying to come up with an explanation. He couldn't even imagine the heartbreak that he had put Zuko through. </p><p>If Zuko died, Sokka would be devastated. The Fire Nation would dissolve into chaos. </p><p>Actually, it would be worse if Zuko died since he was the literal leader of a nation. Sokka was just his right hand man, and next in line to be Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, a job Katara could take if he died. </p><p>Next in line after Zuko was Azula who was crazy and also missing. Man, they needed to adopt some kids, or something, to get a different person in line for the throne.</p><p>It would be just like Azula, to appear out of nowhere if Zuko died.</p><p>It would actually be just like Azula to try to assassinate Zuko. She never liked Sokka either. And Jet wasn't smart enough to plan all of this. </p><p>It reeked of Azula. </p><p>Maybe it was a coincidence. He had no proof that anyone other than Jet was behind the attack. </p><p>When Sokka found Zuko, he placed a hand on his head. "I'm so sorry."</p><p>Zuko flinched. "Suki, I told you not to sneak up on me like-" his eyes narrowed. "You aren't Suki."</p><p>Sokka smiled. "It's me." Probably not the best introduction he could've came up with, but they had all the time in the world. Yoshi was distracted, no one else was nearby. It was just Sokka and Zuko.</p><p>"I don't know you. I know all of the Kyoshi Warriors."</p><p>"No, actually, I'm-"</p><p>Zuko's hands went for his sword. "You're here to kill me, aren't you?"</p><p>"Of course not." Sokka held out open palms. "I just want to talk with you."</p><p>He shook his head. "I knew it wasn't a mistake. Sokka was targeted. Air-ships don't just explode like that. I'm next."</p><p>Sokka recognized the sword on Zuko's side. It was a sword he knew better than the one he had just been practicing with, better than the fan strapped to his waist. Perfectly balanced, unlike any other.</p><p>It was his sword.</p><p>Instead of pausing and explaining, or wiping off his makeup and hugging his husband, like any reasonable person would've, Sokka did his most dumbass move yet.</p><p>He lunged for space-sword.</p><p>And Zuko raised it at him.</p><p>"Whoa-" Sokka pulled out his fan in self-defense. "I know how this looks."</p><p>"It looks like you wanted to steal my husband's sword and then kill me."</p><p>Sokka chuckled. "Yeah, I only want to do one of those things."</p><p>"I'm not going down without a fight."</p><p>"Why don't you lower the sword and let me talk." Sokka spoke slowly, calmly. It was quite a change from how he usually spoke, upbeat and quickly.</p><p>Zuko laughed. "I'm not going to do that. You killed him, didn't you?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You killed Sokka." It wasn't a question.</p><p>"That's what they say." Wrong answer. </p><p>Zuko swung his sword. "You absolute traitor-"</p><p>"Look, Babe-" Sokka ducked. "Shit-"</p><p>"Drop your weapon." Zuko growled. "Unless you want to meet the same end as he did."</p><p>"Goddamnit." Sokka sighed, dodging another attack. "If you would just let me talk-"</p><p>"You killed the love of my life." Zuko's eyes were colder than Sokka had ever seen them. "There's no explanation that could make me spare yours if you keep fighting."</p><p>"Aww." Sokka's heart sped up. "He's the love of your life?" </p><p>"Do you have a death wish or something?" </p><p>"I'm already dead." Sokka smirked, gaining the upper hand for a moment. "Just let me explain."</p><p>Zuko had Sokka up against a tree, space-sword to his throat. "Drop your weapon."</p><p>"For fuck's sake." Sokka groaned. "Its <em>me."</em></p><p>"Drop your weapon. I won't ask again."</p><p>Sokka dropped the fan on the ground. It hit the grass with a soft thud. </p><p>For a moment, the world was still. </p><p>Sokka was pretty sure Zuko was going to kiss him. Or kill him. </p><p>Probably kill him, since he didn't know he was Sokka and- (Shut up Sokka).</p><p>He stared into his eyes, and blinked. "You're Water Nation." </p><p>There was recognition. This was it. Zuko knew the truth. Sokka was alive.</p><p>Instead, Zuko glared, as one of the Kyoshi warriors (Sokka thought her name was Meng, but he wasn't sure) handcuffed him and dragged him away. </p><p>"Wait, let me explain-"</p><p>"You can explain once you're in prison." Meng glared at him. "You'll get a fair trial, but the evidence against you and your partner doesn't look good. Probably banishment. You're lucky that Firelord Zuko has a no kill policy."</p><p>"My- partner?" Sokka asked. Then he remembered Yoshi. "I barely even know her."</p><p>"You just admitted you know her."</p><p>"It's complicated."</p><p>"Suki caught her as soon as they started sparring. Her technique was all wrong. Very sloppy. And your uniform is out of date. You can't fool Kyoshi Warriors."</p><p>Yoshi, the blood bender, who could stop and start hearts at will. Captured by Suki. She was willing to do anything to succeed.</p><p>And Yoshi was alone, with Suki, probably getting interrogated as they spoke.</p><p>Sokka choked, freezing in his tracks. "Is Suki okay?"</p><p>"Why do you care? Suki's fine, she put the fake in prison. Come with me." </p><p>"She's a bloodbender." Sokka spoke quickly. "I don't want her to kill-"</p><p>Meng sighed. "You've got to be kidding me. Where's Katara, her and Aang got here this morning. Shit." She leveled a glare at Sokka. "Stay here." </p><p>She broke into a full sprint. "We've got a code red! Get Suki out of there. Zuko, guard this one till I get back."</p><p>Sokka stood there, frozen, as Zuko once again held his sword in Sokka's general direction.</p><p>"Sit down and don't try to run away." He glared at Sokka a look of pure hatred. "You aren't a bender, are you?"</p><p>Sokka sat on the ground, his hands cuffed behind him. "Not unless you count backbending." </p><p>Zuko looked at him funny. "What?"</p><p>Right. That was a Sokka joke. And he wasn't Sokka. "It was a joke. I'm just trying to lighten the mood."</p><p>Zuko snorted. "I'm pretty sure its impossible to lighten the mood after an assassination attempt."</p><p>"Yeah that really does make me look bad."</p><p>"You think?"</p><p>Sokka looked up at Zuko. "Look, I'm sorry. If I could just explain-"</p><p>"No." Zuko's eyes were watery. Maybe he was having trouble with allergies again. Sokka did always have to remind him to take medicine.</p><p>"I'm sorry, for all the pain I've caused you." He really was, he didn't want Zuko to mourn. He just wanted to protect him. </p><p>There was silence for a moment. </p><p>Then Zuko cleared his throat. "Why did you tell us that?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"That your partner is a bloodbender? Why'd you save Suki?"</p><p>"She's not exactly my partner."</p><p>"Ah."</p><p>Sokka frowned. "Look, too many good people have died, I didn't want to lose Suki too."</p><p>"But you were going to kill me?"</p><p>"I just wanted the sword."</p><p>"Sure." Zuko looked at him. He didn't look angry anymore, he just looked sad. "This is going to sound really weird-"</p><p>"No, say what you need to say."</p><p>"I'm probably losing it," Zuko scratched the back of his neck, "but you remind me of my husband."</p><p>"That's funny."</p><p>"Isn't it?"</p><p>"He wanted me to tell you-"</p><p>"Don't." Zuko closed his eyes. "Just don't, okay."</p><p>"-he's sorry." Sokka finished.</p><p>Zuko let out a chokes sob. "Of course he was. He had nothing to apologize for. Idiot."</p><p>Sokka didn't know what else to say. </p><p>He just knew that once this was all over, he owed Zuko a huge apology.</p><p>He sat there, quietly, until Meng came rushing back, sword pointed at Sokka. "Are you okay Firelord?"</p><p>"Yes. How is Suki?"</p><p>"Fine. We had to restrain the fake's arms to prevent her from bending." She glanced at Sokka. "I don't know why you did it, but you saved Suki's life."</p><p>Zuko tilted his head. "She was very cooperative."</p><p>"All I did was sit here." Sokka shrugged. </p><p>"You didn't try to run. Or fight."</p><p>Meng rolled her eyes. "C'mon, get up. I'm sure Suki wants to talk with you."</p><p>"Me?"</p><p>"Of course. Yoshi says this was all your plan."</p><p>"Of course she did." Sokka stood up. "Just bring me to Suki and I'll explain everything."</p><p>"You'd better." </p><p>Zuko hadn't recognized him. </p><p>And now, he was going to prison. For killing himself (which he hadn't done), and attempting to kill Zuko (big misunderstanding).</p><p>Ty-Lee was... hopefully healing. </p><p>And Suki was fine, thankfully. He couldn't think about what could've happened, if Meng hadn't told everyone in time.  He was the only one who could convince Yoshi to stop bending, or restart Suki's heart. </p><p>Now, he was marching towards probable death.</p><p> </p><p>His hands were handcuffed, so he couldn't even wipe his make-up off to explain himself.</p><p>And his husband was holding a sword at him, ready to strike.</p><p>At least he was alive. For now.</p><p>This was going about as well as expected.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know this is shorter than most of my other chapters but this was a good place to chapter break and it's super action packed. I'm more of a dialogue than action writer so this is a little weird. Idk. I like how this chapter turned out though. Let me know what you think.</p><p>Also, ill probably post ch 7 soon, so keep</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An interrogation. Toph knows, but does anyone else?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow two chapters posted within like four hours of each other? No wonder they're both like half the size of some of the other chapters.</p><p>Also, in case you were not aware, this is years in the future I'm thinking  like ten years after they defeated Ozai.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few hours were a blur. Sokka got thrown in the same cell as Yoshi, but his arms weren't tied back. </p><p>They were given dinner (he had to help Yoshi eat), and told that they would be questioned in the morning.</p><p>He tried to get more information, but there wasn't much else.</p><p>They were in metal cells, designed by Toph. They had cots with a single pillow and blanket to sleep on. </p><p>It wasn't much, but it was better than getting knocked out from an explosion.</p><p>Sokka slept well, knowing that his warning had saved Suki. </p><p>He woke up with neck pain and a leg cramp, because the bed was uncomfortable, but at least his friends were alive.</p><p>After being given some toast and water, there was an interrogation, by Suki, who had Toph, Aang, Zuko and Katara by her side. It seemed kinda like overkill, but at least they could protect each other if Yoshi pulled anything.</p><p>"What are your names?"</p><p>"That's Kiki and I'm Yoshi." The waterbender without a spine replied.</p><p>"What happened to not revealing our secrets?" Sokka was going to reveal everything, as soon as he could. He just needed to get away from Yoshi.</p><p>"I want a reduced sentence." She smirked. "And I can get that by telling them what I know."</p><p>"You're betraying me."</p><p>"Clearly."</p><p>"But it's your fault we were caught."</p><p>"Every man for himself."</p><p>"Lee wouldn't've gotten caught." Sokka mumbled. It was times like this that he really missed Ty-Lee. If she had gone on the mission with him, everything would be fine.</p><p>Now, he was in prison, and she was stuck in the rebel compound, surrounded by people who thought she was a traitor.</p><p>"Ladies." Suki cleared her throat. "Do you really expect me to believe that?"</p><p>"Believe what?"</p><p>"Your names are Kiki and Yoshi and you're pretending to be Kyoshi Warriors? Isn't that a strange coincidence?"</p><p>"Yoshi is my real name."</p><p>Sokka scratched his head. "What if I were to tell you that that isn't my real name?"</p><p>Suki raised an eyebrow. "What is your real name?"</p><p>"Fire, Wang Fire. I have a wife, Sapphire, and a child, Kuzon. Kuzon's always been a rowdy little-"</p><p>"You're clearly Water-Tribe, not Fire Nation. Don't test me." Suki was scary when she wanted to be. "Tell me your name."</p><p>"I told you, I'm Wang Fire."</p><p>Zuko stared like he'd seen a ghost.</p><p>Katara who had remained silent, burst into tears. "Is that some kind of sick joke?"</p><p>"I think this might be too much for you, Sweetie." Aang gave her a hug and they walked away. </p><p>Great. His first attempt at revealing the truth ended in his sister crying and Zuko staring at him like he'd lost his head.</p><p>"Toph?"</p><p>Toph shook her head. "He's telling a joke."</p><p>"He?" Suki squinted at Sokka.</p><p>"I think you mean she." Yoshi replied.</p><p>"I didn't." Toph confirmed.</p><p>Suki changed the subject. "Were you two responsible for Sokka's death?"</p><p>"I wasn't, but she was." Yoshi smirked. "She slit his throat herself."</p><p>"No." Sokka frowned. "I can explain more privately, but no."</p><p>Toph closed her eyes. "They're both telling the truth. At least they think they are."</p><p>Sokka sighed. "Look, I really think we should do these interrogations separately."</p><p>"Why, are you afraid of me? Your partner in crime?" </p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"He's telling the truth."</p><p>"Shut up Toph."</p><p>"I'm on your side, Boomerang."</p><p>Zuko's eyes widened. "What did you call her-him?"</p><p>Toph shrugged. "I just think we should talk to <em>Wang Fire</em> separately."</p><p>Suki sighed. "Fine. We'll take you to to the interrogation room, Kiki. If that even is your name."</p><p>"Its not."</p><p>"Thanks for ratting me out." Yoshi spat as Sokka was escorted to a different room. "I'll make sure you die before the Fire Lord does."</p><p>Suki and Toph dragged Sokka towards a chair, as Zuko followed closely behind.</p><p>Once he was sitting down at the table, Suki and Toph sat across from him.</p><p>"Talk."</p><p>"First of all, I just want to say these are terrible interrogation tactics." Sokka rolled his eyes. "You wouldn't get any information out of a good rebel spy."</p><p>Suki sighed. "If you're not going to talk, we can put you back in prison. There's more than enough evidence to get you a life sentence."</p><p>"No, i'll talk-"</p><p>Toph laughed. "You'd better talk."</p><p>"I was planning on it. If you'd stop cutting me off, maybe I could start to-"</p><p>"I'm very interested in what you have to say." Toph chuckled. "Seriously, how are you going to explain this one?"</p><p>Sokka shrugged. "I mean, do you want to tell them or should I?"</p><p>"I think its funny." </p><p>Suki and Zuko shared a Look™. "What's funny?"</p><p>"Its private." Toph shook her head. "Pretty boy can tell you once he's ready."</p><p>"You think I'm pretty?" Sokka felt his cheeks heat up. "That's like the nicest thing you've ever told me."</p><p>"I'm blind, everyone else in this room thinks you're pretty."</p><p>"True."</p><p>"Toph, do you know him?" Zuko frowned. </p><p>"Yeah, we all do."</p><p>"Huh." Suki squinted. "Your cheeks are a little swollen, your nose is crooked, you look like you were in a fight, but-"</p><p>"Ouch. Way to point out my insecurities."</p><p>"-but your eyes are so blue, and the way you fought, I'd almost say you were..." she shook her head, "nevermind, I'm imagining things."</p><p>"Imagining what?"</p><p>"I don't think you're crazy, Suki." Zuko tilted his head. "When I talked to him, after he tried to kill me, it was familiar. Like really familiar."</p><p>"You're getting closer." Toph smiled. "Need any more hints?"</p><p>"Its not funny to toy with them like this, Toph."</p><p>"Isn't that what you've been doing all week?"</p><p>"I've been gathering intelligence about a plot against Zuko."</p><p>"Same thing." She shrugged. "I, for one, think it's hilarious."</p><p>"I was worried you were going to kill me."</p><p>"Kill you? No. Slap you for being a dumbass? Definitely. Just not yet."</p><p>"Great."</p><p>"Once you explain, there Will be a whole line of people waiting to hug and slap you."</p><p>Sokka gritted his teeth. "Yeah, I'm aware."</p><p>"Explain what exactly?"</p><p>"Can one of you just explain what's going on?"</p><p>Sokka took a breath. "How about you get me some makeup wipes, and we can start from the beginning."</p><p>"Yeah, I can do that." Suki dug through her pockets and pulled out a special wipe that erased the Kyoshi makeup. She handed it to Sokka. "Talk."</p><p>He frowned. "Can you get Aang and Katara in here too? I think they'll want to hear this."</p><p>Suki glanced at Toph.</p><p>"Yeah, Twinkle-toes and Katara will definitely want to hear this."</p><p>Zuko nodded. "I'll go get them."</p><p>Sokka held the wipe in his hands. "I feel like I should wait for everyone to get back. I don't want to make anyone cry, but you all reserve to know the truth."</p><p>"Its a little late for that." Toph crossed her arms. "Between Katara and Zuko, there's always someone sobbing. It's getting annoying."</p><p>"They're grieving Toph. Give them space." Suki smiled. "We all grieve differently."</p><p>"I just want you to know, that I already know what's going to happen, and you will cry Suki."</p><p>"Bet." She smirked.</p><p>"Suki, you're going to cry. And then slap me." Sokka agreed.</p><p>"Why would I do that?"</p><p>"You just will."</p><p>Finally, Zuko came back, with Aang and Katara.</p><p>Katara's eyes were red and watery. "What do you want?"</p><p>"Right." Sokka's hands were shaking. "I've been trying to plan this for days, but now that it's happening, I don't know what to do."</p><p>"Just get on with it." Toph grumbled. "You're being dramatic."</p><p>"Right, so I guess, I should just-" Sokka wiped his face. "Surprise?"</p><p>He was met with four blank stares.</p><p>Toph giggled. "You've been planning this for days and all you came up with was Surprise?"</p><p>"I improvised."</p><p>"Clearly."</p><p>"What would you have done?"</p><p>"I don't know, not whatever you did."</p><p>He rolled his eyes. "That's helpful."</p><p>"You know I can't see when you roll your eyes."</p><p>"How do you know I did it then?"</p><p>"You always have a specific tone when you roll your eyes. Its your sarcasm tone."</p><p>"Isn't that my only tone?"</p><p>"Pretty much." Toph shrugged. "You're the meat and sarcasm guy."</p><p>Katara was the first to recover from shock. She stepped forwards and slapped Sokka in the face. "That's for being an idiot."</p><p>"Ow!" He rubbed his cheek. "I probably deserved that."</p><p>Then she wrapped her arms around him. "I was so worried. Sokka, I'm glad you're alive."</p><p>"I'm glad I'm alive too."</p><p>"You gave me a heart attack."</p><p>"I didn't mean to."</p><p>"I'd hope not. I thought you were dead." Katara placed a hand on her stomach. "I was going to name my child after you."</p><p>"You mean-" Sokka hadn't noticed the bump on his sister's stomach. He hadn't seen her in a few months. "You and Aang did the thing?"</p><p>"Literally no one wants to think about that." Mumbled Toph.</p><p>"We're married, Sokka, of course we did."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Sokka shook his head. "That'd be so cool, to have a little Sokka running around."</p><p>"Yeah, but you're alive, so we aren't going to do that."</p><p>Aang frowned. "I thought we agreed on-"</p><p>"He's alive."</p><p>"You can still name your baby after me."</p><p>"You're a dumbass."</p><p>"Yeah, I know."</p><p>"I'm not naming my baby-"</p><p>"-our baby." Aang corrected.</p><p>"-Our baby," Katara repeated, "after an idiot."</p><p>"That's fair."</p><p>"So we will name him after Bumi?"</p><p>"The crazy old guy?"</p><p>"He was my friend."</p><p>Katara sighed. "Its up for debate."</p><p>Aang smiled. "I'm glad you're alive Sokka. For what it's worth, I never gave up hope that you would make it."</p><p>"Thanks man."</p><p>Toph shook her head. "He spent hours looking for you in the spirit world, then was convinced that you survived the explosion."</p><p>"I was right."</p><p>"Yeah, you were."</p><p>Suki was next. She slapped Sokka, as expected, and then hugged him. "Idiot."</p><p>"Katara already said that."</p><p>"I know, but it needed to be repeated."</p><p>"I'm alive. Ty-Lee saved me."</p><p>"Ty-Lee. Where is she?"</p><p>"In a rebel compound."</p><p>"Is she-"</p><p>"She's alive. She was in worse shape than me, but she's alive."</p><p>"Thank God." Suki let out a sob. "Taki and Jyn?"</p><p>Sokka shook his head. "I don't know. Last I saw them was the morning of the explosion."</p><p>"Right." Suki took a shaky breath. "I'll tell the girls. Our next mission is to retrieve Ty-Lee."</p><p>That left Zuko.</p><p>He waved awkwardly. "Hello, Zuko here."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I promise we Will get Zuko's reaction next chapter. This was once again a good cutoff place</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zuko and Sokka finally talk. And talk. <br/>About everything.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Look, I'm sorry-"</p><p>Zuko cut him off. "No, I'm sorry. You just wanted to explain everything and I totally flipped out and attacked you."</p><p>"I shouldn't have pulled out my fan."</p><p>"It was self defense." Zuko smiled. "Now I realize you just wanted your sword back."</p><p>"Yeah. I did. It's a super cool sword." Sokka smiled. "But there's something I wanted to do more than that."</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"This." Sokka started to lean towards Zuko, but got stuck with the handcuffs, still attached to the table. "Damnit Toph why am I still stuck here?"</p><p>"Because its funny." She was snickering. "Also, you never asked me to let you go."</p><p>"It was implied."</p><p>"Up until ten minutes ago, everyone else thought you were an assassin. I was just protecting them."</p><p>"You knew I wasn't a threat."</p><p>"It would've been weird."</p><p>"Toph." Zuko sighed. "Can you let him go?"</p><p>"Yeah." She undid the handcuffs with a snap. "Sokka, I don't know how you manage to get yourself in these situations."</p><p>"This is a private moment Toph."</p><p>"I'm blind."</p><p>"You aren't deaf."</p><p>"Right, I'm leaving, I'm leaving."</p><p>Once Toph was out of the room and Sokka was free to move around, Zuko turned back to him. "What were you saying?"</p><p>"I just-" Sokka stepped towards Zuko before throwing his arms around him. "You looked like you really needed a hug."</p><p>Zuko melted in his embrace. "I did. Sokka, how do you always know what I need?"</p><p>"Its my secret power." Sokka leaned his head against Zuko's shoulder.</p><p>They stayed like that, for a while, just holding eachother.</p><p>Zuko swallowed back a sob. "I'm really glad you aren't dead. You have no idea-"</p><p>"I am so, so sorry." Sokka repeated. "</p><p>"I should apologize for trying to kill you."</p><p>"I was being stupid. I should've told you who I was before I tried to hug you."</p><p>"I should've recognized you behind all that makeup."</p><p>"I thought you did. You looked me in the eyes and I thought-"</p><p>"I had no idea." Zuko shrugged. "Your eyes were so blue, they reminded me of, well, you, but I didn't actually think that it really could be you, you know?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"I didn't want to hope, because hope is the cruelest thing in the world."</p><p>Sokka held him tighter. "I'm really sorry. I wanted to send you a letter, but they would've killed me. I had to stay undercover."</p><p>"Where were you? Who were you hiding from?"</p><p>"Long story, but Jet and the Freedom Fighters-"</p><p>Zuko scowled. "Ugh, Jet."</p><p>Sokka pulled away. "You know him?"</p><p>"Yeah, he tried to get me arrested in Ba Sing Se for heating up tea."</p><p>"You used firebending? In Ba Sing Se?"</p><p>"Barely. I was working at my uncle's teashop at the time."</p><p>He nodded. "Well, when I first met him, he tried to blow up a fire nation village and date my sister, which eww."</p><p>"I'm not sure which part of that was the eww, because that seems like a pretty mild reaction to murder-"</p><p>"Dating Katara."</p><p>"Oh. Yeah, okay. "</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I mean, I get it." Zuko smirked. "She's not you, but-"</p><p>"Does everyone want to date my sister?" </p><p>"Yeah, pretty much."</p><p>"Even my own husband? I've been betrayed." Sokka placed a hand over his heart. "My heart has been ripped to pieces, I'm dying-"</p><p>"Stop being so dramatic."</p><p>Sokka stopped his fake crying. "Man, you die once and no one takes you seriously."</p><p>"You didn't die."</p><p>Sokka wave this hand. "Technicalities."</p><p>"I love you." Zuko smiled. Then as an after thought, he added, "even though you're an idiot."</p><p>"I love you too, and you're the smartest person I know."</p><p>"I'm married to you Sokka. I committed to you. You're my other half, you balance me out. You bring a light into my life that was never there before."</p><p>"Zuko, I feel exactly the same. When I was gone, it was like a part of me was missing, I just wanted to get back and hug you."</p><p>"But-" Zuko continued, "even I have eyes. She's Katara, you know?"</p><p>"No. She's my sister. Why?" </p><p>"She's the greatest waterbender of our generation? She saved the world?"</p><p>"That was mostly Aang. Besides, who needs waterbending? I'm the greatest backbender of our generation."</p><p>Zuko patted his head. "Sure you are."</p><p>Sokka was starting to suspect that his sister may have stolen the title. They were going to have words later. "Anyways you know Jet."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"I don't think he's smart enough to plan something like this on his own, but he organized the group that tried to kill me."</p><p>"He organized a group? When he tried to get me arrested, he was impulsive."</p><p>"It was weirdly thought out."</p><p>"That doesn't sound like him."</p><p>"And then after I 'died'-" Sokka used airquotes, "his group healed me and Ty-Lee, who I guess looked like Kiki and Lee, the assasins, and then he told me all about his plot to kill you."</p><p>"And now you're here?"</p><p>"Yeah. Me and Lee were supposed to go on a mission to kill Suki and infiltrate the Kyoshi warriors, but Yoshi stopped her."</p><p>"Yoshi, the bloodbender? You told Suki that Ty-Lee was."</p><p>"Alive. She is. Yoshi stopped her heart, and said she would only restart it if she got to go on the mission with me."</p><p>"Yikes."</p><p>"Big yikes. She really hates Katara, which I do not approve of. The only person that can be mean to my sister is me."</p><p>"And Toph."</p><p>"Yeah, but Toph is just mean to everyone."</p><p>"True."</p><p>"Anyways, now I'm here and I have to give them fake intelligence reports so they don't get suspicious-"</p><p>"Why don't we just arrest them now?"</p><p>"They'll run away." Sokka shook his head. "Our best bet is to get them at the funeral."</p><p>"The funeral?"</p><p>"For Sokka."</p><p>"You're Sokka." Zuko blinked.</p><p>"Yeah, my funeral is in like three days."</p><p>"You seriously want us to throw you a funeral, even thought you're alive?"</p><p>"Yes. Jet and the others will be there. Its our best chance of getting them all."</p><p>"Right."</p><p>"Another thing, Jet is like super anti-establishment, but the assassins who attacked me kept saying 'long live the queen,' which I thought was about the earth queen, but Jet had no plans to attack the earth kingdom, any idea what that means?"</p><p>Zuko swallowed. "I have an idea. And I don't like it."</p><p>"Care to elaborate?"</p><p>"Not really."</p><p>"Okay..."</p><p>"We need to get Ty-Lee out of there. Now."</p><p>Sokka took a breath. "Yes, but they aren't going to kill her. They think she's with them."</p><p>"No." Zuko shook his head. "If the person that I think is behind all of this is, then they will kill her, as soon as they see her, no matter how good she is at acting."</p><p>"Why would they?" Sokka's voice trailed off, unable to picture his friend dying. "They can't."</p><p>"They can."</p><p>"No."</p><p>"And they will."</p><p>"But why?"</p><p>"Because-" Zuko frowned, "-Azula doesn't give second chances." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yehaw it's been a conspiracy Azula is behind everything. Bet y'all didn't see that one coming<br/> also, I promise Ty-Lee will be fine. Eventually. Probably. She might have some mild heart issues from her heart being stopped and restarted multiple times, but We'll get there. </p><p>Sorry, this chapter wasn't as long but I really wanted to post Zuko's reaction and I didn't want to wait, even though I posted the last chapter last night and the one before that yesterday afternoon lol, because I'm impulsive and on a writing roll. Who knows I might even write another chapter immediately after this one. Its Saturday I have nothing else to do.</p><p>Dont forget to comment/kudos, thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you think. Kudos and whatever</p><p>Constructive criticism is appreciated, mean comments are not. Also let me know if you see any grammatical/spelling errors. (My computer keeps correcting sokka to socks and zuko to auto so if you see either of those words and it doesn't make sense that's why, I think I got them all, but I'm not sure)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>